XIII
by Robyhughes91
Summary: This is story featuring my OC and characters with in a time period of Earth. It is kind of a mix of Rave Master meets Final Fantasy meets Angels and Demons. Enjoy


**XIII**

"_I accept chaos, I'm not sure whether it accepts me."_

_Bob Dylan_

_Year 20XX_

_ "Who am I?" The young man said as he slowly stood up among the stones and metal debris of the once famous San Antonio Alamo. His light tanned hand bracing against the cold limestone of the ruined building, as his ocean blue eyes looked out in front of him. Cars stopped and people got out, watching in horror as their beloved landmark stood in shambles. The young man's dark brown hair hung in his eyes as he noticed the angry mobbed get closer and closer._

_ "Get away,… from me." The young man huffed, his voice coming in louder then he wanted it to be. He stood up straight, showing off the six pack abs of his light tanned bare chest._

_ "I said, get back!" He roared as people screamed in terror at the young man in black jeans showing what he truly was in front of their very eyes._

_50 years later…_

"Are you sure about this master? That they are really around here?" A young Native American girl said as her black hair hung down to the small of her back. "And why do we have to wear such ridiculous clothes?"

The young girl complained as she followed her teacher around the once bubbling city of St. Louis, now a rather rural town after the Great Migration of 20XX. Half of humanity fled or moved to the colonies of Luna and Aries (the moon and Mars), leaving Terra (Earth) roomier for those that remained. The pollution had been reduced to near nothingness thanks to the backing of big name companies and to the decrease in population. The water supply had nearly doubled and was so pure it was drinking happiness, as some would claim. Terra had truly become a paradise to those that remained.

"Because, our Lord has commanded us to not stand out in public, and I believe walking around in white sheets would make quite a scene." The wizened old man said, looking to be in his fifties with a long silver beard, that nearly covered the front of his suit, and his silver hair tied up into a ponytail. His green eyes scanned the small crowds that walked around as his apprentice kept complain, after learning to tune her out years ago.

"But master, I feel so weird." She complained as she looked at her spegatti strap, white summer dress that stopped short of her knees. "I feel like a wind could rise it up and everyone would see my.." she blushed at the thought.

"Oh no would care, hahaha." The girl's mentor laughed, blushing slightly, as he kept walking down the side walk, leaving the girl to puff her cheeks and mumble.

"Perverted old man." She mumbled, before stumbling into a dark figure. "Owww!"

"Watch where you're going." The figure grumbled as he looked down at the girl, his ocean blue eyes, giving her a death glare. As he turned, he revealed his bare chest covered only by a black jacket with white ruffles around the edge of the sleeves and the neck. His dark brown hair stood out in all directions with streaks of silver in them. His brown leather cowboy boots thundered on the stone pavement , causing little to no effect on his dark blue jeans.

"I'm, I'm sorry." She whimpered as she put her small fist to her mouth, almost trembling in terror in her white flat tops shoes.

"It's fine." The young man sighed as he reached down and helped the girl up. "Just be more careful next time."

"I, I will." She stumbled, upon getting a closer look at his face, noticing a scar on his cheek in the shape of an x. She blushed slightly realizing she was staring too intently.

"Good." He smiled as if nothing had ever happened and then walked past her, continuing on his way, his silver necklace in the shape of a four pointed star pounding against his chest.

"Silva! Thank goodness, I was so worried I had lost you!" Silva's mentor shouted as he ran up to her, coming from around the corner. The young girl paid no head as she continued to watch the young stranger walk down the street, her hair falling into her eyes.

"Who was that man?" She mumbled as her mentor walked up and grabbed her bare shoulders.

"Silva, I found our target. You must snap out of it." The mentor nearly shouted as he shook his apprentice, breaking her out of daze.

"What, what?" She stuttered looking at her teacher, as she raised her hand to her forehead.

"Our targets are just around the corner, we can get them by surprise." The mentor said with a smile as he went to turn around, before being pierced by a silver lance.

"Who you going to get by surprise, Angel?" A man with long red hair laughed as he stood straight, smoking emanating from his mouth. He slammed his silver lance into the ground as he watched the old man crumble to the ground, the young girl screaming as she bent down, covered in blood, holding her teacher's head to her lap.

"Mentor, mentors please get up. I, I can't fight them by myself." Silva cried as tears came to ear eyes.

"Look what we have here, a pretty little Angel maiden." The red haired man's associates laughed, the bald headed speaker stepping closer licking his sharp teeth.

"What should we do with her, boss?" A rather chubby and mousy man said as he looked through his sunglasses towards the red haired man, who seemed to be leading this small pack.

"Do what you will. By the time reinforcement's come, we'll be long gone. Just leave her blood for me." The red haired man said as he turned around, his khaki trench coat ruffling in the breeze as he closed his green eyes.

"Help me!" The girl cried as the henchmen surrounded her and started grabbing her and ripping her dress.

"I'm first!" The chubby henchmen chuckled in his squeaky voice as he leaned in and went to kiss her. The wind seemed to whistle as a black plastic convenient store trash can came flying out of the sky and smacked into the chubby man's face sending him skidding across the ground.

_That was, a, convenient store trash can. That came flying at him._ The young girl thought as the wind seemed to blow past them, causing them all to look in the direction from where the projectile had come from.

"I'd let her go if I was you assholes." The young man from earlier growled as he glared at the small group that was surrounding the woman he had met earlier. He walked forward, his fist clenched in anger, ready to kill him some punks.

"Hey, you can't do that to us. Do you know who we are?" The bald headed lackey growled. His answer was a kick in the face from the young rescuer, before he grabbed the collars of the other wanna be villains and threw them to the feet of the red haired young man.

"You ok?" The rescuer said as he walked in between Silva and her former attackers.

"Yes, yeah. I'm fine." She whimpered as she held her hand over the bracelet her mentor had given her. "But, my teacher…"

"I'm sorry for your loss, but to die here after all he taught. Aren't you Angels supposed to know at least a little magic?" The young man said as he kept his face forward, glaring at the three remaining fighters.

"Who do you think you are, boy?' The red haired man said as he stepped forward, wrinkling his black shirt and jeans.

"I'm no one special." The challenger said as he reached his left arm out, the wind picking up again swallowing his arm before dissipating and revealing a rather large sword. The blade itself was rather large, bigger than the wielder making those watching wondering how such a young man could hold it. The hilt was wrapped in crimson silk and encrusted with a diamond at the butt of it, reflecting the sunlight, causing the passersby to soon gather wondering what all the commotion was about.

"I'm just XIII." The young man said with an almost devilish grin as he pointed the blade at his opponents, as two wings popped out of his jacket causing feathers to go flying in all directions. His left wing was as black as the darkest night, and as large as the owner. His right wing shone with an unearthly light as it was as white as snow. The young girl gasped in shock and awe at the strange phenomenon in front of her. "And I'm a chaos angel."


End file.
